


Music

by CaptainOfTheKryptonSpacemarines



Series: Kyalin Inktober [4]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Dancing, F/F, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:07:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26809348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainOfTheKryptonSpacemarines/pseuds/CaptainOfTheKryptonSpacemarines
Summary: Lin has a small musical secret
Relationships: Lin Beifong/Kya II
Series: Kyalin Inktober [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1955278
Comments: 6
Kudos: 43





	Music

**Author's Note:**

> Link leads to Youtube. Headphone users might want to take a slight precaution

As the songs passed, they danced like the old couple they could’ve been and so much felt like.

A lively [song](https://youtu.be/PYMUhMr7QW0) that Lin had fawned over when it came out started to play and Kya always wondered why Lin blushed whenever it came up. Whatever it was, it was good for the slow pace they’d been going at changed and picked up to the pace of the song and then some.

Lin twirled Kya around and they danced like a much younger couple, without a care and no history between them other than happy moments that never seemed to end.

No sacrifices, no compromises, nothing but them and the music.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you listened to the song!
> 
> Check out the whole series! It's all one big story in tiny chunks!


End file.
